


Eternité, Egalité, Fraternité

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Ghosts of the Past - Freeform, Honeymoon, Reminiscing, Vacation, Vampire Bites, Vampire aristocracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Sebastian and Sarah decide to start enjoying the eternal nights they have together with a little trip abroad. They left to get away from the hustle and bustle of L.A but nevertheless there is much more in store for them than just a romantic getaway.To be read as a companion piece/sort of sequel to 'Embrace the Night'.
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Original Ventrue Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. A bientot Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Still blown away by how far EtN went and how supportive all of you were during the story! As mentioned in the last chapter of that fic, here is one of two VtMB companion pieces to go with EtN. It's preferred you read this after chapter 65 but if you're at least a few chapters in the idea should be easy to latch onto.
> 
> My other companion work "Legacy of a Prince" will be coming out shortly after this one concludes-EEF I expect will only be about three or four parts in total.
> 
> The title is in reference to the French motto "Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité" which translates to "Liberty, Equality, Fraternity"

_June 1815_

_Marguerite felt as though her knees were failing her, she felt a pair of arms catch her as she crumbled in a weeping heap of heavy skirts._

_“Please…” Her husband murmured, clutching her tight to him. “Please don’t.”_

_She sniffled as tears fell from her dull blue-but that most perceived as grey-eyes._

_“He’s gone…” Marguerite wept with a wail. “Our child is gone Frédéric! He’s gone!”_

_He held his wife close as she fell into hysterics. But despite his outwardly strong and stoic response, he felt hollow within. Frédéric had to stay strong for the both of them-just as Phillipe would be for Jaqueline when they too were given the mournful news._

_The officer that had come with the regretful words had initially spoken to the man of the house. But Marguerite saw the uniform of the stranger at their door, and she had rushed to her husband’s side as she heard the words no mother should or wished to hear._

_All throughout the conflict that had overwhelmed France, she especially had felt most ill at ease knowing that so many were putting their lives on the line. Most especially one life that mattered most to her._

_The war was over, the nation was not victorious, but the conflict was done nevertheless. But not without a substantial loss of life attached to this defeat._

_Sebastian, her dear and sweet Sebastian was among them. The only son she and Frédéric had for so long yearned to have and finally did. So young and full of life, her boy now a young man. Only now he was gone._

_For this the grieving mother wept all throughout the night and into the following day. Her sorrow was indefinite for the next several months when they did not even receive a body in the aftermath of Waterloo so as to give their son a proper burial.  
\--  
_  
Present Day

Sarah could hardly believe that she was packing. Or rather that she was packing for a trip to France of all places. She never imagined ever embarking on such a journey, let alone with a husband-and a vampire-by her side. 

“Is it really alright for us to be doing this?” She asked excitedly. The young Ventrue was still grinning ear to ear, the adrenaline that came with wedding fever still coursing through her. 

Whilst she was deciding what would go with her on this week-long stretch, Sebastian was doing away with a final report.

“It’s not as though Los Angeles will be abandoned during my absence.” Her Sire stated as he typed. “A tactical leader always has his fail safes and adjutants he can trust.”  
Closing the computer, Sebastian gave her a look of assurance.

“Besides, it’s only prudent to celebrate our marriage. Most especially when I have you all to myself.” His lips curved into a smirk. “I take pride seeing the jealous peons that look our way. But I feel we are due with some privacy.” 

Sarah couldn’t help but share the same mentality as his selfish sentiment held. The wedding was everything she could have possibly imagined, and then some. While the ceremony as well the post celebration held the following night after that were extravagant, Sarah had wanted nothing more than to be alone with her husband. It made the dawn of their wedding-under the dark cover and safety of their haven-all the more intimate and enjoyable. 

But now they would truly be getting some proper alone time outside the confides of their haven and away from the Camarilla dealings in Los Angeles. For a little while that is. 

“Have you ever taken a vacation?” Sarah asked, “Even just gotten away for a weekend?”

The Prince shook his head, “I’ve had too much to do.”

His fledgling frowned, “Not even before you became a Prince?”

“No, if anything I was under more pressure before I headed to the West coast. Ventrue are always expected to make a prestigious name for themselves, you know this well enough by now. While acquiring the Sheriff’s services as my protector did raise some praise and attention, I was still considered no more important than the Neonates that came after me.” Sebastian explained. “So no, I have never had the opportunity to take a vacation.”

Sarah folded up a blouse, placing it in the open suitcase that was reaching full capacity.

“I’ll have to make sure you have fun then; you never forget your first time after all.” She giggled. “And it’ll be nice for you to go home for a few days, right?”

Sebastian LaCroix could be considered a stubborn man at times. But he was not about to deny that from time to time he did miss France and the days of his mortal youth. Or rather the familiar feelings he associated with those much more innocent days long since gone by. 

He stood up with a nod, “You’re right. It would be nice to reminisce for a few days, it has been a considerable amount of time. But I know enough that I could show you around if you wish.”

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course I want you to show me everything! This isn’t just some mundane roadtrip to Sacramento we’re talking about.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at her, “Well I look forward to it then. In the meantime, I suggest you finish packing.”

“Shouldn’t I say the same about you? I haven’t seen you so much as pack a single shirt.”

“It seems moot to bring my dress shirts at all, you continuously thieve them.”

Sarah had a wicked gleam in her blue eyes. “It’s not my fault that they’re comfy to lounge around in, is it? Besides, they have my initials in them.”

“You mean MY initials.”

“I prefer OUR initials actually.”

\--

Sarah enjoyed flying, she hadn’t had many opportunities before. But she wasn’t use to such luxurious accommodations. In the past she’d been accustom to being sandwiched in the loud crowded coach cabin of whatever airline she could afford on her salary. But those days were long gone, now the young Kindred found herself seated beside Sebastian in a luxurious private airliner. 

Their luggage had already been brought aboard, and her Sire had ensured they had a supply of their respective blood preferences for the journey. 

She settled beside the window, staring out at the tarmac as the engines hummed idling for the awaited take off.

Sarah tore her eyes away from the view to look over at her husband. Sebastian crossed one leg over the other as he sat up straight in his seat. 

The Neonate couldn’t help but reflect on all she had seen and done in the past year. She had this man to thank for all of that, were she given the choice Sarah would never go back to the way things had been. 

She stood from her seat, her Sire raising a brow in confusion. 

“You should probably stay seated until we’ve taken-“

But she interrupted him, placing a kiss to his lips. He could not help but tug her closer, his hand pulling her close by the back of her head as their kiss grew deeper. 

“I’m glad we’re doing this…” She mumbled breathlessly, her palms rubbing up along his cashmere clothed shoulders. 

“By this you mean the trip?” Sebastian questioned when they parted, flashing her a provocative smirk. 

Sarah was about to answer but before she could do so the idle engines roared to life. the cabin trembled which caused her to be more than a little unsteady on her feet. 

Toppling forward, she found herself clumsily straddling Sebastian who gave a wide-eyed grunt sitting back in his seat. 

“Sorry!” Sarah giggled nervously, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, I’m fine.” Her Sire stammered shaking his head.

Sarah climbed off him, plopping down into her seat as she buckled herself in awaiting takeoff. The plane gave a slight rumble as it began to slowly roll down the tarmac. The speed began to accelerate, the aircraft gradually beginning to speed up until they were finally off the ground. 

She stared out the window as they became airborne, the lights of Los Angeles amidst the dark cover of night grew smaller and smaller. Once they were flying over the river Sebastian undid his seatbelt, standing up as he straightened his suit blazer. Sarah had her tablet out as he reached into the minifridge for the supply of chilled vitae aboard. 

She patted the vacant seat beside her before he could return seated across from her. 

“You want to watch a movie with me?” Sarah asked, “It’s going to be a long flight.”

Sebastian hummed, “I was actually going to just go over some-“

She tugged him to her by the hand. “Oh no, I don’t think so. For the next seven days the Prince is retired until we land back in L.A. You already made arrangements that the city would be in good hands until our return. You belong only to me, and I belong only to you these next couple of nights.”

He sat down beside her, unstopping the bottle as he reached for a clean glass on the adjacent table. 

“I suppose you’re right; we are to be on vacation after all.”

“Exactly,” Sarah smiled triumphantly. “So why don’t you sit down with me, and my little friend here will provide us with some entertainment for a couple of hours.”

His glass full, Sebastian settled back in the seat as Sarah scrolled through for something to watch. 

Sarah cozied herself against his shoulder, feeling calm and weightless as they cruised thousands of feet in the air as they departed the Los Angeles airspace.


	2. Paris Is Always A Good Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay! Finally feeling like myself again after undergoing a bit of surgery. Already settled into some holiday vacation time I'm back and devoted to my writing during this holiday season :D

She sniffled, leaning against the Prince’s shoulder with a bloodied tissue pressed to her eyes. 

“I always love the end when they’re together again.” Sarah smiled, wiping away at the tears. “She never let go.”

Sebastian gave a shrug, “If you ask me, he could have at least attempted to climb aboard the makeshift raft they made of that doorframe rather than let the frigid water have its way with him.”

She ignored his nitpicking as she closed out of the movie once credits began to play. 

“Can Kindred really freeze when the temperature is so cold?” The young Ventrue asked her Sire as she put the tablet away. 

“Yes, as while we can’t freeze to death from hyperthermia we do still have bodies of bone and flesh just as humans do. Should the temperature drop so low and Kindred be left to the mercy of such cold exposure, the joints would freeze in place and eventually they would fall into a near inescapable state of torpor.”

She frowned, “Maybe I should have packed warmer things to wear.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Cheri we are going to France, not the peak of Mount Everest. I’m quite certain you’ll be safe from such a fate and that the weather will not be a cause of concern for us.”

She was curious just how much further they had until their destination would be overhead. It was just past midnight by the time they had taken off from L.A, it had been close to what would have been six that morning in her own geographical timezone when Sarah dozed off. But the little fits of turbulence had awoken her, and left her stirred and restless unable to return to sleep. 

The blinds in the cabin had been drawn as a precaution sometime after they’d taken off. 

Sarah silently gestured to the blackout blinds. 

Sebastian nodded, “It’s nightfall by this point, quite safe. At any rate we’re almost there.”

Lifting up the curtain cover, Sarah couldn’t help the gasp of wonder that past through her lips. 

It was a beautiful view to say the least. It was a clear sky full of stars, but what really drew her eye was the lights up ahead. Sebastian was correct in that they were almost there, as Sarah could see very distantly the far off lights of what she assumed to be the airport. 

However, she was most transfixed on the lights that accented the Eiffel Tower off in the distance.

It was another half hour by the time the private liner landed on solid ground. Their luggage was already being unloaded as they stepped out of the plane.

Sarah reasoned before the trip that she would be leaving her beloved burgundy jacket behind. So climbing down she instead adorned a softer, more seasonally oriented long coat in a plum purple that shielded her from the bite of winter’s wind.

Sebastian joined her, grasping her hand in his-he had also dressed accordingly to the weather with a black waistcoat on over his clothes. 

“Don’t we need to attend to our luggage?” She asked, as they entered the airport and instead met with who was assumed to be their driver. 

“Not necessary, with the arrangements I’ve made our things will already be in our room, Besides, we first must formally introduce ourselves before this trip can properly begin.”

Sarah nodded, understanding they were in another Kindred’s domain. She wondered just what the Prince of Paris was like and how they took to an American Prince and his Seneschal arriving in his city for a honeymoon getaway.

\--

Prince François Villon was welcoming to the Ventrue pair, but it was impossible not to feel the crushing weight of the age difference. Even for Sebastian he felt as though he were the youngling among the court of such elders, even when he and the Parisian Prince did not share the same bloodline.

Villon gave a slight smile when they bowed respectfully to him. 

“Prince Lacroix, a very good evening to you. As well as to your Childe, you are both most welcome!” The Toreador greeted them.

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Thank you, we are very humbled.”

“It is not everyday we get a Prince from America that decides to drop in for a visit to our foreign soil.” Villon hummed.

Sarah had to hold herself back from going into great detail about the reason for their visit, she felt a strong compulsion as though she were going to spill over every detail from their wedding. She blamed it on the Toreador’s Presence, was he intentionally using it? She couldn't help but wonder how old Prince Villon was, only with the knowledge that he was a Camarilla elder. 

Sebastian kept his guard up despite the brush of the other man’s Discipline playing at his psychologically compulsion. It was slightly worrying to hear an Elder play so nice, but perhaps the Ventrue Prince was being overly paranoid. 

“I know just what is likely on your mind this very moment. But I should tell you, the fact that you have come all this way has sparked intrigue, not malice. You should expect people to be curious about you, Prince LaCroix, just as I am.”

The man seemed well meaning but also amused. 

Sarah listened as Sebastian spoke again.

“This visit is for pleasure rather than business I assure you. Both myself and my Childe have solidified our bond with a blood marriage recently.”

“Les liens d'amour et de sang!” Villon clasped his hands together, leaning back in his chair. “My most sincere congratulations. So this must mean you’ve chosen my city for your romantic getaway. I suppose I should feel quite honored, shouldn’t I?”

The Parisian Prince paused, as though he were thinking long and hard about something.

“As it happens, I have more than just my congratulations to give you.” He gestured for his Maître de l'Elysée. Stepping forward they handed the Toreador a rather sophisticated looking letter. To which he held out for LaCroix to take. 

Quizzically, Sebastian reached out for it, as he delicately broke the wax seal on the envelope. 

“To whom is it from, if I may ask?” Sarah questioned as her husband read over its contents. 

“You may, and to answer your question Mademoiselle it is from the Duc de Provence. Not long after I was informed of your departure from Los Angeles, this invitation reached me with explicit instructions to provide it to the both of you upon your arrival.”

Villon chuckled explaining further, “It would seem my old friend of La Barben wishes for you to be acquainted... he is such a sour man. My, I am not wholly certain you should accept. You may be in for some dreadful nights that I would hate to see spoil your pre-arranged plans. But then... this is your choice to make."

Sebastian didn't need to ask just who the Duc de la Barben was, as he was already in power by the time of his Embrace.

It was a choice, but for a Ventrue it felt to be more of an obligation. Angering La Barben would most likely mean the start of a needless, petty feud. If Sebastian could avoid such an unnecessary quarrel he would. 

But he looked to Sarah, did she agree? This trip was to benefit the both of them, but it was one the L.A Prince had arranged more for her enjoyment as the young neonate had not had the pleasure or luxury to travel as she so did now. 

“Maybe we should.” Sarah spoke, “There’s no threat by this letter, right? It would be rude of us to refuse, wouldn’t it?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yes, quite. I’d rather not intentionally insult the Duc.”

Villon shrugged. “Well, you can’t say I didn’t warn you. He can be quite a bore but perhaps there is something of interest on his mind. In the meantime, you are both guests in my city and most welcome during your time here.”

The Prince of Paris and of L.A exchanged a few more pleasantries before they departed-not before Villon extended again that they were welcome back if they so wished. 

“Where are you staying? I can have my driver drop you off at once, so as the two of you may begin your honeymoon sooner rather than later.” He remarked with a mischievous yet inviting smile. 

Giving the address, the Toreador Prince seemed ever so ecstatic. 

“You and your wife are in for a treat. Mademoiselle Valmagne is an exceptional host, especially to the more prestigious clientele.” He explained. “I’ll send the word downstairs, and again I welcome you both. Do enjoy your stay in my city.”

Escorted downstairs, they were sure enough greeted by the Prince’s personal valet. He was human, Sarah assumed he was one of the Prince’s ghouls. 

Stepping inside, she couldn’t help but speak her mind to her husband. 

“He seemed awfully friendly, yet he just met us.” She frowned as the car was put in gear. “Do you think he’s hiding something?”

Sebastian sighed, “Everyone is hiding some sort of elusive secret. But his good-natured behavior may actually be sincere. You have to understand we are not in the divided streets of Los Angeles, co-existing among Anarchs. Paris, and the majority of France has been under tight Camarilla control. I can even recall cities that Anarchs were either a dying breed or non-existent altogether.”

“When was the last time you were home?” His fledgling asked. 

“Not for over a hundred and twenty years.” Sebastian shrugged

“That’s a long time.”

“For you perhaps.”

Sarah gave him a look of disbelief. “You’re telling me in all that time you didn’t once feel homesick?”

“That’s not what I said. But as I told you I was too preoccupied to reminisce on the past.” The L.A Prince frowned. “That is not to say I didn’t miss my home, I just had other matters that took priority.”

As much as she loved him, her husband and Sire could be such a stubborn man. Everyone got homesick, even Sarah did when she went off to university. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, Sarah window gazing at the many lights and festive displays put out for the coming holiday season. 

When the car stopped in front of the prestigious hotel, Sebastian stepped out coming around to help Sarah up. 

She wanted to ask about the letter of invitation they had received earlier that evening, but the fledgling was again at a loss for words taking in their lavish lodgings.

“Bonjour,” The seemingly young woman behind the front desk greeted them as the Ventrue entered the lobby. “Avez-vous une réservation?”

Sebastian nodded, addressing her in his French dialect. “Oui, au nom de Lacroix, je vous prie.”

“Ah! Notre très attendu prince d'outre-mer.” A feminine voice perked up. 

The voice belonged to a tall woman, with a fair face and dark brown hair tightly tied back. Her long dangly earrings sparkled against the light of the chandelier hanging overhead.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince LaCroix.” She smiled with a prideful expression. “And to your newly wedded wife, welcome. I am Arianne Valmagne, proprietor of this fine establishment.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle.” Sebastian nodded, greeting her with the gentle chaste grasp of her hand. 

She was a Ventrue with the stylistic charm of a Toreador, she made it plainly clear that hospitality was her life’s work, and one she took the utmost pride and pleasure in showing off.

“I hope the accommodations as requested are to your liking. But if there’s anything at all we can do for the two of you, my staff are at your disposal. Palazzo will ensure all your needs are met during your stay. In the meantime, you’ll find your belongings are already upstairs.”

Finalizing the reservation, both Sebastian and Sarah gave their thanks to Arianne. The latter left the two to their own devices as they stepped into the elevator, skyrocketing higher and higher.

In the course of a handful of hours, Sarah had already seen so much. Yet there was plenty more ahead that she was ever ecstatic for. One thought that came to mind in particular was once she and Sebastian reached their room and she could take off more than just his winter things. This was to be their honeymoon after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore - Francois Villon is the reigning Prince of France, however I'm not necessarily following the France by Night storyline. 
> 
> I have to give a huge shoutout to fellow AO3 author "KalTheMasquerade (Kalendeer)" for a fun rp with 'my' Sebastian and allowing me use of some of her OCs such as the Duc Louis De La Barben, and Arianne Valmagne for this story! (Please check out her VtMB works!)
> 
> Translations 
> 
> Les liens d'amour et de sang - The ties of love and blood
> 
> Avez-vous une réservation? - Do you have a reservation?
> 
> Oui, au nom de Lacroix, je vous prie. - Yes, on behalf of LaCroix, if you please.
> 
> Ah! Notre très attendu prince d'outre-mer. - Ah! our long awaited prince from overseas.


	3. It's a Wonderful Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! Have yourselves a merry little update :3

_1886_

_Sebastian had lost the sense of time he once possessed. That was in the days of his youth, before Waterloo, and the evening before his Embrace._

_Johannes felt it was not a requirement, why should it concern either of them how many months, years, and decades came and went? Human dates and the progression of time were beyond Kindred, and so he expected his Childe to transcend this want._

_For a brief period Sebastian did, devoted only to his new duties, the teachings of his Sire, and the insatiable thirst he craved._

_When punishment was exacted on him, time proved to be even more indistinct. Johannes did not take pity or spare the rod when his fledgling performed poorly. The moments where in place of physical punishment he would not allow Sebastian to feed for several nights. The longest had been two weeks, leaving the Ventrue Childe to battle the raging Beast that craved the blood being denied._

_But nothing ever lasts forever, save perhaps for the Kindred themselves. But each passing night the undead walked had to give way for the coming day._

_When so many of these nights passed, Sebastian found himself in a place he never expected to see again. But after the decades of teaching and turmoil under his Sire, he was home. His first home._

_He would not violate the Masquerade, but he had to look. Just once he had to look and see for himself._

_Only it was no longer the home he remembered from his mortal days._

_Obviously upon arrival into France, he could see with his own two eyes the differences. He interacted as little as possible with the mortals around him-save for the ones he fed on with discretion during the journey. He didn’t dare ask the year, delaying what he inevitably knew but chose not to believe just yet._

_But it didn’t truly cross his mind just how much time had gone by. Not until he arrived where he expected to find a trace of familiarity, of family that had long awaited his return._

_But the immortal soldier received no heroes welcome, or more precisely there was no one left to greet him now._

\--

Sitting up with a jolt, Sebastian brushed back the hair out of his eyes.

The room was engulfed in darkness, but it only took him mere moments to assess his surroundings. It was the modern age, not the days of old where he was left alone in an unfamiliar world. 

The cool touch of the body laying beside him eased his mind immensely. It gave him much more relief when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Wh-? What’s going on?” Sarah sleepily asked with a tired blink. “What time is it?”

The Prince shook his head, “It's still too early. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Bad dream?” 

Sebastian scoffed, “It was nothing. I’d rather not think about it.”

She gently craned his head so as he could face her. 

The younger Ventrue smiled up at him. “The sun is still up, let me chase away the day terrors.”

Sebastian let her tug him back down into the plentiful mound of pillows and bedding. Her Sire laid back, Sarah climbed atop to straddle him. 

She teasingly raked her hands down along his bare chest. Sebastian gave a hiss as she curved her hand, one of her nails leaving the smallest of incisions. A bead of blood filled up the wound and trailed down his abdomen. 

The Prince gave a euphoric moan, feeling her tongue trace along his skin. 

“Cheri…” Sebastian breathed, as Sarah’s lips closed over the cut. He tugged her closer, a hand on the small of her back, the other entangled in her ebony hair. "Je t'aime tellement..."

Despite the wound closing over she continued to pepper the alabaster flesh with kisses. Moving up against his chest, Sarah began sucking upon the skin along his collarbone. She was all but purring as her lips found their way up to his throat, Sebastian’s Adam’s apple bobbed as Sarah raked her fangs along the most sensitive artery but did not bite down.

“You know the rules about the safe word still apply,” She whispered.

However, in an instant their positions changed, and the fledgling found herself pressed down against the bed. Sebastian chuckled as he pinned her arms above her head, his smile gave emphasis to the fangs he too possessed. 

“I don’t think I’m the one that should have need of it, my dear.” He said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to her lips. She felt his tongue prod against hers, allowing him in. He all but lost himself in the kiss, as the taste of blood heightened his arousal. Having cut herself on one of his fangs, Sarah moaned against his mouth as he hungrily swallowed. Her hands ached to feel and touch as much of him as she could but he held her firmly in place. 

Parting yet only inches away, Sebastian growled low in throat.

“My devoted protégé…” He mumbled, “My beloved wife…”

Sarah’s head fell back as she felt him shift, using his free hand to tug down his own evening trousers. A moan of desperation escaped her lips as she felt him then lift up the end of her nightdress. Her mouth was a gape as she felt him penetrate her, her legs found themselves wrapped around his waist. The fledgling's hands were free but they were currently fisting handfuls of the bedsheets tightly as he began to ravish her. 

“The rules about the safe word still apply…” He groaned with a smug expression as his pace quickened.

Sarah was panting, “N-Never… I don’t… Oh! Oh lord don’t you stop…”

When they finally exhausted each other, collapsing in the heat of raw passion they fell back into slumber. Sebastian’s dreams of the past did not continue for the remainder of the day, leaving him with dreamless rest.

\--

Sarah never in her wildest dreams imagined she would be walking down the Champs-Élysées with a handsome man’s hand interlocked in hers. 

They casually walked up the avenue together, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement peering in at the gorgeous displays in shop windows, the intricate winter décor present all around them. 

Despite being unable to eat them, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to the various stacks and rows of freshly baked goods and pastries-most especially a wide-ranging display of pastel-colored macarons.

The Kindred could however indulge in various other niceties and luxuries present. While one hand was clasped in Sebastian’s, the other gripped the handles of various bags as they shuffled through the crowd. The attention to yet another pretty young woman with an eye for shopping was not lost on local street vendors, attempting to trap tourists with their knockoff wears. But while they received and declined the overpriced goods, most that attempted to speak to the couple were mysteriously kept at bay-perhaps contributing to the Ventrue’s combined Presence emanating in the open avenue. 

But splurging her savings-or trying to as Sebastian’s had paid for most of her things-was not all on the agenda tonight. Only two nights thus far in Paris and already they had been to Place Vendôme, taking a walk down the snow covered Tuileres Gardens in the square. 

It all was so tranquil, the fledgling was glad their getaway had coincided with the winter time. While she enjoyed the warm weather Los Angeles provided, she missed the snow come December. 

She appreciated the chilling climate all the more the following evening, as within a half hour they were staring down at the wide scale city. Sarah still battled with her fear of heights, but she would feel foolish to have said she’d seen Paris without scaling up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Isn’t this amazing?” She asked with delight. “Everything looks so small from up here!”

Sebastian nodded, not that he could ignore the grandeur of such a view, in his upscale headquarters in L.A he felt prominent towering over the city. Given as well that they had the entire summit to themselves further emphasized this feeling of dominance over the world below. 

When going over anything further accommodations or requests during their stay, Arianne overheard the newlyweds plans and insisted she help them with whatever arrangements they could ask for. With all Sarah wanted to take in and see, she didn’t expect to spend too much time save for rest in the lavish room. But their extravagant host could provide more to accommodate their stay beyond the walls of the hotel.

For a Kindred with such as support network as Valmagne possessed, gaining access to the tower past the close off date to the public was a simple enough task-especially when her clients had the funds to help her accomplish these special requests.

“What do you think the Duke wants with us?” Sarah suddenly asked, pulling her hair back as it whipped about in the winter wind. “He’s not angry that we’re here you don’t think?”

The Prince shook his head, “I doubt that. If our presence disturbed him he would have sent someone personally to apprehend us, not an invitation that we had a right to refuse.”

“Do you know anything about him?” 

Sebastian shook his head, looking down over the Seine. “I’ve never met him, I’m only aware that he is an elder and well established in his domain.”

At their hotel there was indeed a buzz stirring in the halls, as her clientele primarily consisted of coming and going Kindred. The LaCroixs were not the only Ventrue staying there of course, and amongst the members of their own Clan there was much confusion over as to what this invitation was all about and the Duke’s possible motives. The Toreador that had sparked an interest in this juicy news shared Prince Villon’s opinion that the newlyweds were only in danger of spoiling a perfectly good evening in the man’s presence.

Nevertheless, they would both find out tomorrow night. Until then, the remainder of their short time in Paris was theirs for the taking. In fact, Paris was only a portion of their week-long abroad adventure, but the Prince refused to spoil the surprise of just what more he had in store for her.

With a smirk playing on her lips, she tugged on Sebastian’s arm so as he was pulled closer to her. The Prince raised a brow when she turned them away from the view and fumbled around with her phone.

“What are you doing?” He asked, only for her to scoot close so as Sarah’s head was nestled against his shoulder. 

“Say cheese, mon cher.” She laughed, as she took a number of selfies. One of which she caught him off guard, closing her eyes, and turning his head to hers for a kiss.

She cherished the few moments where Sebastian would crack a legitimately innocent smile-though this only ever occurred in her presence. Sarah wished he would more, the Prince had a rather charming smile.

Thus of the many photos featuring them atop the summit, she picked the one out to which he flashed her that charismatic smile for her smartphone’s screensaver.


	4. The Clan of Kings, Princes, and Dukes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Super fast update because I had a spluge of energy to write during the last gasps of my holiday leave. This is also a much longer chapter compared to my last updates.

It was not hours upon hours of travel the following nightfall but getting back on another private aircraft left Sarah feeling a little jet-lagged. Now the newly wedded Ventrue found themselves in Marseilles with their escort waiting. When they arrived, they were greeted by the driver that would be taking them to the enigmatic Duke.  
Sarah knew the man standing by the car was Kindred, but it did not seem as though he were one of the Ventrue. 

He had longer hair that was tied back, and with his hair out of his face she could see a red ruby nestled in one ear. He wore an ashen grey suit, though looking more business casual as he lacked a necktie. The vampiric stranger had a youthful face, and in his relaxed expression he did not mask his curiosity as she and Sebastian approached. 

“Greetings Prince LaCroix, I am Monsieur Euphemos de la Fondation d'Antipolis, Gardien de Marseille au nom de Son Altesse. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and to you as well Madame LaCroix.” The man introduced himself. 

Sebastian acknowledged the formal welcome and presentation. “Thank you Monsieur, and good evening to you.”

“I hope you and your wife have been enjoying your stay thus far?”

Sarah nodded eagerly, “Yes! Paris was really beautiful.”

Euphemos smiled slightly, “I’m sure it was and it’s a comfort to know Prince Villon has been hospitable to the two of you. I hope that you will find us to be just as dutiful hosts. As arranged, I am here to escort you to the Duc’s estate unless there’s anything you require before we continue onward?”

Neither required fresh vitae, having fed prior to their departure from Paris to Marseille-Villon’s Elysium was brimming with prime blood that met both their respective preferences. Satisfied with this, Euphemos held the car door open. Sebastian allowed Sarah to step in first, following suit just after her. 

Closing the back door, Euphemos walked around the vehicle, settling himself in the driver’s seat as the engine started up. 

A few moments of silence passed before their driver spoke up.

“This will be a long half hour if you choose to stay silent. Please feel free to speak about whatever you may wish.” Euphemos said calmly, his eyes still fixated on the dark road ahead. 

Sarah was the first of the two to speak. “This Duke, he’s of Clan Ventrue?”

“Yes, and there will be many more in attendance tonight in your honor.”

She blinked back confusion but noticed even Sebastian was mildly startled. “In our honor?”

“Of course, as I’m to understand this soiree has been arranged by the Duc personally. You are his esteemed guests this evening Monsieur.”

The ebony haired Ventrue gave her Sire a look as if to ask, ‘Did you know about this?’

Sebastian LaCroix was not one to be easily surprised, but tonight he was. He liked to believe he earned his place as a Camarilla Prince and the respect that came with such a title-even if it was not always welcome, particularly amongst Los Angeles community of rabbles. But he hadn’t anticipated that a foreign dignitary from America such as he would receive this welcome from a France residing elder that he had not personally met.

Regardless, Sebastian’s stoic expression remained as he probed Euphemos further.

“Do tell, is there anything more you can provide us about our most promising host?” He asked.

Euphemos shrugged. “Unfortunately I’m not at liberty to say, but I’m sure the Duc will be quite happy to answer your questions about him.”

“What about you?” Sarah slid into the conversation. “Can you tell us about yourself?”

“Certainly, I myself am what is known as the Dominus of the Loge of Marseille and tasked with keeping snakes, assassins and demon worshipping rabble out.” He continued “Unfortunately even after decades of treating such unfortunate infestations with fire, once in a decade there's one trying to slither their way back in.”

“So you are the Sheriff of Marseille?”

He frowned in slight confusion. “Not exactly. As Gardien de Marseille I suppose you could consider me to be equivalent to just below a Prince’s stature. Though politics are of no interest to me."

Just over twenty minutes into their journey, Sarah couldn’t help but feel the car slow to a stop. But when she cast a look out the window they had not yet arrived. The ebony haired woman also took note that they were no longer on the main road, but a narrow and much tighter path. She wonders just how much of ‘Dracula’ was fact rather than fiction, as this felt quite synonymous with Jonathan Harker’s journey to the castle. 

Changing gears, Euphemos turned back to face the Ventrue and held in his hand two small vermillion-colored pendants. They glanced at him in confusion before he smiled.

“For your protection. There is a stream up ahead we must cross. But this isn’t just a matter of crossing a bridge, to ward off any encroaching snakes I’ve commanded my waterplays to keep watch for any and all intruders.” He explained

Sebastian arms were crossed, “I see.”

“Understand Prince LaCroix, I would rather not see you or Madame LaCroix succumb to Rötshreck should my underlings become triggered by your presence. We can of course turn back and continue up the main road if you so wish, but this path is much more efficient and discreet.” 

Sarah was hesitant, not expecting they’d have to cross a body of water containing some sort of blood magic creation. But when she looked over at her husband, he silently relented after a moment of consideration. He took both pendants, handing one to Sarah.

“You’re Tremere.” The Prince deduced.

Euphemos nodded, “I am and if you’re still apprehensive you’re not required to wear the talisman. Simply hold one each in your palms and it should provide sufficient protection.”  
Sarah trusted Sebastian’s judgement and held her palm out to except one of the two pendants. 

Satisfied with their choice, the Tremere sat back in his seat as he put the car back into driving gear. 

Man of his word, there was no deceit and they crossed the bridge and through the stream unfettered. From there it was only a handful of minutes that went by before they could see an immaculate building once they had turned around a bend in the road. The villa looked fit for a King, or rather a Duke in this case. 

The car parked below a large terrace, located at the back of the villa. While the architecture was very much a classical culture that suited Southern France, it was paired elegantly with a Roman renaissance motif.

There was a spiral staircase that led up to the terrasse. On the balcony could be seen two dark silhouettes, backlighted by the large windows behind them. Whomever these shadowed figures were seemed relaxed, likely consumed with their discussion. Though their attention however was fixated down below as the American guests stepped out of the vehicle alongside Euphemos. 

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but I must ask your Childe stay behind as the Duc de la Barben and Messire de la Barben wish to speak to you alone, Prince.” The Tremere said with a neutral expression. “It’s only to discuss tonight’s festivities and your stay whilst in Provence.”

“It is a brief stay; we would not want to impose on the Duc’s land.” Sebastian formally interjected, casting a glance at Sarah. It was to be their honeymoon, and as this meeting was unexpected so to was the newlywedded couple being separated.

“It’s alright,” Sarah said suddenly. She didn’t not want any trouble on this trip. “It makes sense, you’re Prince of our domain. I’m only your Seneschal and a neonate at that, I get it.”

Sebastian wore a frown, “Sarah I-”

She shook her head, “It’s fine. Just do whatever you have to do. We’ll get to see each other later, right?”

Euphemos was in agreement, “She’s correct. It should not be long; the Duc will want you both to join the party of course.”

The L.A Prince relented, withholding a disgruntled sigh. “I suppose if that is what he wants, I will comply.”

The Tremere gestured to the spiral stairs. “If you please, I only wish to provide Madame LaCroix with some stimulating company until you and the Duc are finished.”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, if she finds this acceptable.”

Sarah smiled, “It’ll be okay, really.”

Casting one last glance at them, the Prince of Los Angeles made his way up the stairs. By the time Sebastian reached the terrasse, one of the two silhouettes that was previously standing at the balcony had walked away. Though not out of sight, nor out of voice, but instead posed against an afar pillar. He was obviously making a statement that he was removing himself from the coming conversation.

Sebastian caught a glimpse of his face, and to the man still standing regal and tall on the terrasse. He could see that there was a familiar likeness to both men.

The blond gentleman that stayed looked surprisingly young, not unlike Sebastian himself. But over his two centuries of unlife, the Prince was aware most Ventrue valued older men over youth for the Embrace. He had not ever come across a Blue Blood as outwardly young in appearance as he was-not one that had retained the age of ancillae, much less an elder.

"Prince LaCroix," He greets, with a neutral tone and slightly amused expression. "I hope you shall forgive me for these odd arrangements. I believed it would have been less courteous to greet you in sight of my whole court-especially since your coming has put my Maître de l'Elysée in deep distress. I am of course Duc Louis De La Berben." 

Sebastian gave a bow of respect, “I thank you very much for your hospitality, Duc La Barben.”

Louis gave a smile, “May I present my kin, Messire Guillaume de la Barben of Clan Brujah." He makes an elegant gesture toward the other man. The aforementioned Guillaume-also rather youthful in his outward appearance-continued to lean on the stone column and chose not to join the Ventrue men’s banter. "He may state his opinion once in a while, as his brethren so enjoy to express themselves. But everything that may be stated in my presence, he is permitted to hear." 

“I understand. As I said, my Childe and I are very grateful to have received your invitation, albeit unexpectedly.” LaCroix said, acknowledging the Brujah as he spoke.

"It is I who should be grateful really, considering I have welcomed you into this snake pit." But the Duc chuckled as the Prince raised a brow in confusion. "Not that any would dare bite you. They have all been neutered by years of boredom and petty quarrels over precedence. In fact, you’re welcome to ignore the whole lot of them. I own enough secluded creeks on these coasts for you to enjoy my domain without having to endure their tedious company." 

He continued to go on. "I can arrange for St-Tropez to be entirely emptied of Kindred for an entire night, should you so wish. All you need do is ask.” 

“That’s an immensely generous offer you’re presenting.” The L.A Prince noted, it was far better treatment than he’d received from any elders, especially of their prestigious bloodline. Though those circumstances were never for a leisurely gathering such as tonight was.

"Well I fear I am rather indebted to you. Your coming to my lands has served its purpose already."

LaCroix silently studied the Duc’s facial queues. Louis De La Barben had the neutrality of an elder whose face was smoothed into a mask, containing slight amusement and contempt he did not bother to hide.

"May I ask why that is? As humbled as I am, I'm afraid I don't understand the circumstances behind this evening." Sebastian asked to which the older Kindred smirked.

"You and so many, already my brood are eagerly awaiting out there wondering why you are here. For these past few nights, it’s all they whisper among themselves about. Just why I have a sudden interest in you, and what your coming here means for them." The Duc explained "And none of them, save perhaps my loyal Euphemos, will believe that the sole reason is that I am a bored old man who finds you interesting enough to invite for a chat. So as whilst we talk, they can all run around like chickens wondering what plots we are cooking between us."

Sebastian understood it better now, and he could not help but chuckle. "So the enigmatic invitation was a means to ruffle a few feathers and stir abuzz of amusing curiosity?”  
Louis flashed an open mouth smile, “Precisely my Prince. Without such entertainment I would grow bored otherwise.”

The Duc appeared to give Sebastian a once over. His smile sagged slightly as his tone grew a little more serious. 

“Tell me something Prince LaCroix, does France feel old?” He asked suddenly

Sebastian considered the question. “It’s hardly archaic, but as it has been more than a century since I was last upon French soil it feels as though little has changed. The glaringly obvious advances made in this technological age aside.”

The Duc gave a bemused hum, “You must know, my court quarreled for hours about you when my invitation was accepted. They are under the impression you are a delicate problem of etiquette.”

LaCroix frowned, “I see.”

“That is not to say I share their opinion as it only emphasizes how low the lot of them have fallen, unable to adapt. While our outward physicality may be frozen in time so it would seem their mentality is also lost in the past.”

Sebastian understood just what La Barben was referring to.

"A Prince ranks higher than a Duc as I assume you already are aware. It is never a problem here since no Prince will come to Aix en Provence-save perhaps Villon once in a decade so as to see me kneel. Yet, it offends their sensibilities greatly that a genuine Ventrue elder would go speak after a foreign upstart."

Louis went on to explain further. As he did LaCroix noticed Guillaume shift slightly where he stood. “Though the problem really stems down not to you but to how-with the exception of a few loyal ancilla managing the frontline-they are all useless, pampered bickering Kindred who believe I should take umbrage at you being a Prince at your age." 

It was not an explored topic for Sebastian. Even in America to be Prince as young as he was appointed was not the norm and contributed to the point La Barben was making. Often Princes were elders themselves, and so a Prince outranking the Duc would not be such a stir. But Louis had several centuries more than LaCroix’s entire life and unlife combined.

So that was why his arrival was such abuzz among a Duke’s court.

“That and given you have arrived with such a young Childer in tow that you have since wed.” Louis was not oblivious to the gold band Sebastian wore on his ringfinger, glancing down at it.

Sebastian maintained calm but could not help the frown that crossed his face at the mention of Sarah. 

“May I ask why they have such an issue?” The Prince asked.

“It is as moronic as the rumor concerning your own arrival. I trust you’re familiar with the frowned upon customs the Ventrue once held over ‘Childer of Passion’?”

Sebastian nodded, gritting his teeth with disgust. So that was it? They believed LaCroix gave Sarah the Embrace due to a lustfully driven impulse! Their love and communion was a solidified bond, but that was a circumstance that had since come after she became a vampire.

The L.A Prince gave a dissatisfied grunt. “Hmph so my age, status, as well as my Childe give them a list of concerns and apprehensions to mull over. I provided the Embrace seeking out a dutiful ally as well as a proper successor to our bloodline. Sarah is my only Childe and the first that I have extended this offer.”

Louis gave a shrug, “You’re under no obligation to explain the circumstances of her Embrace to me nor my nosy brood. As I said there are many opinions between my court and I that I wholeheartedly disagree with.”

From afar, the very silent Brujah finally spoke "Ventrue have rather scathing opinions on these affairs, don’t they?"

The Duc while not angry frowned at Guillaume’s rhetorical query. "Do be polite to our guest, it is a good thing that some of us aren't entirely despairing to matters of the heart."

"Yet," the Brujah answers.

"Forgive my friend," The Duc addressed the Prince. "Like all Brujah, he is not one to hold his tongue and will state a few unwelcomed opinions.”

Given this exchange, it seemed as though the Duc was rather disappointed to hear Sarah was NOT one of these Childer Sired solely for the purposes of fulfilling an endless yearn for intimate companionship. As if he would have hoped it were true so as something to make his bored brood shift uncomfortably in their seats.  
The Duc shook his head. 

“I humbly ask you not be troubled by the rumors that may float about. Their way of scrutinizing fellow Ventrue is outdated. Besides you are a Prince of America they would not be so bold as to accuse you or your Childe, a Kindred not of their land. I merely hope you will indulge my bored self. From what I know so far you seem to lead quite an interesting life of your own. All I ask is for your presence and the pleasure of your company, I would be most intrigued to know more about you. In exchange, I shall ensure you and your Childe have the most pleasant stay on my lands while you’re here."

Sebastian could see his young wife below from their vantage point. She was for a time standing alone in the garden, it had the aesthetics of an abandoned ruin not unlike those one would see in Rome today. The pillars and stone statues were in need of repair, but not so decrepit that they were unappealing to the eye. The pool of water had not frozen over by the cold and rippled ever so slightly. 

Euphemos had rejoined her shortly after parking the car further out of view. At the moment they were talking, at one point she giggled giving off that bubbly air of optimism Sebastian had grown accustom to and come to appreciate. She brought an air of life to the stuffy existence he had been previously undertaking. 

“She is quite a beautiful young lady.” The Duc remarked sincerely, also watching alongside the young Prince. “How long have the two of you been married?”

“As it happens, not long. Our voyage to France was a means to celebrate the communion of our blood marriage.” LaCroix replied, both men watching the Ventrue fledgling continue to chat up the Tremere.

A mild look of exasperation crossed Louis face, “So I’ve interrupted your honeymoon? My congratulations to your marriage and my most sincere apologies if I have disrupted your agenda. In fact I insist on providing you and your bride with the Sunset Villa as a means of atonement.”

This evening was unexpected yes, as would staying for the following night. But Sarah appeared to be having a nice time and the Duc seemed to have no problem with an American Prince and his Childe vacationing here. Their being the primary guests of this party were to ease the elder’s own boredom. 

Sebastian was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially with such a gracious and well mannered Ventrue as their host. 

“That would be splendid, but before we go any further would it trouble you if I asked my Childe to join us?”

“Of course not! Your wife is most welcome to stand by your side. In the meantime I’ll have Euphemos open the villa for your arrival.”

Standing at the balcony of the terrasse, making a motion to the fledgling so as to gain her attention. As intended, Sarah’s gaze was drawn to her Sire’s vantage point alongside the Duc. 

Turning back to her Tremere companion she frowned, “I’m sorry.”

Euphemos shook his head, “There’s no need to apologize Madame. I do hope we can continue our discussion later.”

Making her way up the stairs, Sarah appeared before the three men. 

Sebastian cannot help the smile that graces his features when she appears from atop the stairs.

"Duc Louis De La Barben, may I introduce my Childe and my wife. Sarah, I'd like to ask you introduce yourself to our hospitable host." The LA Prince gestured to her as she walked in cautiously.

She gave a respectful bow to the elder Ventrue and his Brujah companion-the latter while he acknowledged her still was seemingly disinterested in joining their circle of conversation. 

"Good evening Duc la Barben, my name is Sarah LaCroix, Seneschal and Childer to Prince LaCroix of Los Angeles. Thank you for inviting us here." She made sure to maintain eye contact with the elder Ventrue, despite feeling slightly intimidated.

The Duc took a step forward, gently grasping her hand for a chaste baise main gesture of courtesy. 

“Welcome to my domain, Madame.” Letting go of her hand, he addressed both she and her Sire. “My brood of grand-childer and removed nephews are waiting. Neither of you are under any obligation to meet them however. They can be quite tedious, especially when we do not have our gaggle of Toreadors to lighten tension in the air nor our good Tremeres to likewise entertain.”

Sarah was the one to address the Duc’s proposal first. “I would very much.”

Louis chuckled, “Did my Gardien warn you that my brood is mostly old, sour men?”

“He mentioned that during our stay he had high hopes that they would not seem old or boring. But being in Monsieur Fondation d'Antipolis presence I don’t feel as though that will be the case with your brood.” She replied.

"The night Euphemos starts to bore us will be the night both the Duc and I succumb to torpor," The Brujah pipes up from his place by the pillar. 

“Do you share your bride’s enthusiasm, Prince LaCroix?” The Duc asked with genuine curiosity. 

Sebastian’s demeanor was legitimately calm, much more with his fledgling by his side. 

“I do, they must be quite anxious by this point.” The Prince agreed.

Louis laughed aloud, “Then in that case I say we go inside. My poor brood must be simmering inside, knowing not why we are so late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you again to fellow AO3 author "KalTheMasquerade (Kalendeer)" for allowing me use of her OCs Louis de la Barben, Guillaume de la Barben, and my very favorite Euphemos de la Fondation d'Antipolis in this chapter. Please please check out her vtmb works here on AO3


	5. Plenty of Room at the Sunset Villa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again big thank you to Kalendeer for assisted me with several details in this chapter and allowing me to borrow the La Barben's and Euphe for another chapter!

It was overall a pleasant evening. Guillaume did not join them when they entered what looked to be the combination of lavish lounge and prestigious throne room. But there were over twenty Kindred-all Ventrue-awaiting their Duc and his overseas guests. They were all wearing very formal clothes, even the women were wearing what was assumed to be very expensive suits. They reminded Sarah of the Board elders she and Sebastian were brought before in the final nights of her Agoge, not just in dress but the air of age they possessed. While there were women, most of the Duc’s brood was comprised of men. All of them were most certainly above thirty-at least physically they were, their true age she had no way of knowing.

The brood of vampires were clearly caught off guard to when La Barben came in alongside Sebastian and Sarah, not expecting them to make an entrance by means of the terrasse.

The local Ventrue were eerily silent, as if waiting on the Duc to give out a command. Yet despite the silence, Sarah could feel their piercing eyes upon them. She did not know just how old these Kindred were, but she had a feeling she was the youngest of neonates here. 

It was only after the Duc began engaging the Prince L.A further that the crowd seemed to come back to life. Of all the things she imagined an elder asking of Prince LaCroix, she did not anticipate La Barben asking if he or his wife cared for card games.

It was after two hours or so of socializing with the Duc and his brood-and an engaging game of belote-that Louis declared his wish to show some prominent landmarks to his two primary guests. The remaining Blue Bloods were welcomed to stay and continue partaking in the festivities during their Duc’s absence.

Rather than the side door leading to the terrasse they had come from, Louis instead motioned the Prince and his bride to the much larger main door. 

Stepping outside there was now two cars waiting as oppose to when they arrived in a single sleek vehicle. One was most obviously reserved for the Duc himself and the other for the guests of honor. 

They were reunited with Euphemos, once again their chauffeur for the evening. 

He waited until the Duc sat down in the passenger’s side of his own transport and began peeling away. The Tremere followed suit as he changed gears and the car was now in motion, trailing behind La Barben’s. 

Euphemos begins expressing how delighted he is to be travelling alongside them and the Duc, more specifically because of where they are going.

“May I ask why the accommodations Duc La Barben described are so raved over?” Sebastian asked.

Euphemos could not help his smile. “The Sunset Villa is in absolute jewel, Prince LaCroix. It’s difficult for me to explain before you see it for yourselves.”

Sarah noticed the Tremere give a once over at her from the rear-view mirror before focusing his attention back to the road. She leaned back against the cool leather seat, thinking little of it. 

The drive was an hour, time the Ventrue used to talk about the last few nights. Sarah was eagerly combing through the countless photos from the night before in Paris.

They continued onward, crossing into a terrain ridden path. At first glance it looked as though they were in the middle of nowhere. When the car did stop-pulling in behind the Duc-they begin filing out of the vehicle.

At first glance, the Ventrue husband and wife were not underwhelmed but still did not understand the commotion about this place. Not to say the villa wasn’t beautiful, but it appeared miniscule compared to where they just were.

The Duc stepped out, along with his Brujah companion. They must have overlooked Guillaume getting inside before their journey began.

Euphemos looked very excited to say the least. "I can see the confused doubt in your eyes. Not to worry it’s time to truly show you the villa’s marvels. Please follow me."

The Tremere opened the house whilst the Duc and Guillaume had disappeared down a short narrow pathway beside the house.

Sarah was tempted to ask where they’re going but quietly shuffles in with Sebastian when Euphemos motions for them to come in. She wants to know why the Tremere is so excited to show off the house.

The villa still appeared small and while not dull wasn’t earth shattering in grandeur. The interior décor is immaculate, it speaks very highly of the Toreador Clan’s culture. A Toreador with a fine eye for interior design.

"This is only the main entrance." He said, as if he could sense the Prince’s skepticism. They walked through a cozy salon with a luxurious set of matching settees and large windows.

"And now we move down below,” Euphemos spoke to which Sebastian gave pause.

“Below?”

“Where the actual villa awaits. Just down those stairs."

Both Ventrue were caught off guard as neither Sarah nor Sebastian could see the aforementioned steps until Euphemos said they were there. As if by some sort of magic…

The descent felt short, which was perplexing as the next room held a very high raised ceiling. The fledgling felt as though they’d only gone down ten steps.   
It's carved into the stones of the cliff Sebastian realized. A set of windows overlooked the cliff, the other side revealed a deep ravine. 

The interior was very luxurious, not dissimilar to the Ventrue’s shared haven between the plush furniture and beautiful artwork. It was plausible to assume this selection was made by the same Toreador responsible for upstairs immaculate display. 

"One of my apprentices did that. Well two of them did actually." Euphemos says with pride, pointing to an astronomical clock that depicted the sun, moon, and stars. But it was not just a decorative clock, the Prince understood this. 

"This golden needle represents the sun.” He showed them “Once it's down the horizon line, the darkness rituals shall come down and you can go to the terrasse. The golden needle is already in position, meaning it's safe to watch the sunset on the ocean outside. The rituals triggered by this clock will never allow Kindred on the terrasse if there's any danger of combustion."

Sebastian could not help but praise the Tremere. “Astonishing work, this villa is a praise for your apprentices.”  
It made Sarah smile to see the pride that glowered in Euphemos eyes at the sentiment

“They learn and retain so much, even those not of the Tremere bloodline are exceptional.” He says smiling. 

“You have apprentices from other Clans?” Sarah was surprised to learn this. In Los Angeles, while Strauss was very courteous to her had outright refused to share any Tremere teachings outside his Clan.

“Yes, our Chantry is welcoming to any new blood with talents they can harness with our teachings.” Euphemos kept going, "My friend Castalia and I made the rituals of the Lost Path together. No Kine can enter this cove, they just sail right past it."

There is a private, very isolated beach that can be seen below the cliffs. There was a set of stairs connected to the villa along the rock face. 

"And if by chance someone manages to cross it, the waters are still under my control. No one sails in them if I don't want them here."

“Does Duc La Barben sail? Or yourself?” Sebastian asked out of curiosity.

“Both actually, the vessel the Duc owns is one of my own making. If you’d like I’m sure he’d be willing to let us use it.”

The Los Angeles Prince actually looked delighted to hear this, yet he remained calm and stoic in answering.

“If he has no objections.” Sebastian agreed albeit very eagerly. It made his young wife smile, she didn’t realize that would make him so happy.

"Splendid, Louis and Guillaume will be at the beachfront now. Before that I can show a room for you to rest for the day? The villa has several secure bedrooms, pick your own whether you’d each like one for yourselves or together.” 

Euphemos was not mistaken when he said there were many for the Ventrue to choose from. Sarah poked her head into the third one they passed.

“I should warn you of this one, it was dubbed ‘Morpheus’. My most artistically inclined apprentice went a little heavier on this bedroom than the rest. It’s perfectly safe I assure you both, you’ll get an especially comfortable torpor induced sleep. But it’s known to project obscure dreams to its occupants."

“But not horrible dreams?” She asked apprehensively. 

“Oh no, it shouldn’t be nightmare inducing.” 

Despite what may or may not appear in her sleep, she thought this one was the most extravagant. 

Sebastian sighed, “I suppose this is the one you want.”

She nodded eagerly to her Sire, “It’ll just be one day of rest.”

He nodded, “Alright…”

Euphemos clasped his hands together, “Wonderful. I’ll make sure any accommodations you need are ready for when we return. In the meantime, we can head down to the beach. Both Louis and Guillaume will already be there, and I can prepare for the boat if you’re still interested.”

\--

Sarah had never been on a boat before, she was fascinated watching Euphemos work, even when the Duc La Barben had assisted with the Tremere as the men had begun rigging the boat up. She was even more intrigued when she could see just how much optimism the L.A Prince had to this embarkment. Sebastian actually seemed albeit excited. 

The neonate Ventrue recalled when her Sire told her about the young ambitions he’d had of voyaging the seas. A dream that was never meant to be when he enlisted for service to appease the Emperor. 

It was when the sailboat was put out to water, maneuvering smoothly through the narrow calanques before they were quite literally sailing. There was a chill in the air, but not so much that it was incredibly distracting or unpleasant.

“I’m glad to see you so happy,” Sarah said to the Prince, as he seemed fixated on watching Euphemos adjust the large sail so as the boat began craning to the left. 

Sebastian then stared out at the large expanse of ocean before them. “I suppose I am.”

“Is this like what you wanted to do before; I mean when you were human that is?”

The Prince gave pause before nodding, “Something akin to this when I was a boy. But I would refuse to change the path I made for myself.”

He took her hand in his, “Afterall, it’s likely we would not be here right now if I did.”

Sarah leaned up to kiss him tenderly. 

“I have a little surprise actually.” Sarah mumbled against his lips. “When we go back to Paris tomorrow, I asked for a favor.” 

Her husband raised a brow in confusion. “I don’t know how I feel sitting on the information that you’re owing favors. Just what would that be?”

She gave him a knowing look. “I know what I’m doing and it’s nothing much. We have a flight to catch tomorrow, but I thought we could take one more detour before the last stop on our honeymoon?”

“Where is that?”

Sarah’s lips curved upward with a gleeful smile. “I thought you’ve been accommodating me and showing me so much during this trip. But I thought you’d want to go home, your real home.”

The bemused expression fell from Sebastian’s face.

“It’s hardly a glamourous city,” He resigned with a frown. “Why would you want us to venture there?”

She tugged him down to join her as she sat down, her legs dangling off one side of the boat. 

“Now that is a silly question! C’mon you know why! I want to see where you were born, where you grew up.” Her blue eyes pleaded for him to agree. “Please? We could fly there from Marseille, and then head back to Paris after with time to spare.”

Sebastian gave a heavy sigh, “I suppose if you’ve already made travel arrangements it would be rude to refuse.”

Sarah grinned, “Thank you.”

“Should I ask what is asked of you in return for this favor?” He grimaced at the idea of owing debts and favors to repay. 

“It’s nothing big! Euphemos asked if I would keep in touch with him. He also said if we ever came back that his apprentices would be interested in seeing me.”

The Prince did take note of what the Duke had made mention of before the villa. He had asked if France seemed old to LaCroix, Embraces were not as common as they were in America. It seemed reasonable a neonate from abroad would be a fascination for the local Kindred.

Sarah’s attention was drawn to the appearance of more boats sailing within the chilly waters as they drifted into St Tropez. 

“Looks as though we have company,” La Barben smiled. 

Euphemos shared the Duc’s enthusiasm, “Let’s ensure our fellow Kindred know just who the masters are of these waters.”

The Tremere took the helm, tugging on the fastener for the jib. The Duc’s vessel was small yet dominant against the mild waves, and every one on the water acknowledged this. 

Sarah leaned back, enjoying the serene evening. Sebastian agreed to his young wife’s terms more to appease her and keep her happy than his own benefit. He saw no reason to return to Calais, there was nothing for him there anymore. 

But a few hours there could not possibly be that terrible.


	6. Closure for the Closed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost reaching the end of this adventure, about one left to go!

Sebastian was right in that Calais was nothing special to the eye. But regardless, it still held a European sophistication. Sarah was still equally satisfied, even if Sebastian displayed mild content. Their trip thus far had become an abundance of travel. The Ventrue were returning to Paris later that evening-a return flight that would take less than an hour had already been arranged. This was only a brief detour. They had one more night before embarking on their final destination and then following this their return to Los Angeles.

True she could understand Sebastian’s logic. Compared to Paris-or even the Duc’s endlessly gorgeous villa from the night before-Calais was fairly ordinary albeit rural.  
Nevertheless, the Prince indulged her curiosity wanting to see just where her Sire had come from. 

Sarah’s intrigue as they passed the common townhouses and minor landmarks dimmed when they began drifting further to the outskirts of the city. At least until a larger structure came into view.

Sebastian was still stoic and silent as the familiar house came into view, signalling their driver to slow to a stop. Though to say house was an understatement. Thanks to his father’s prosperous financial assets he had had a privileged upbringing. As such the home he grew up in was a luxurious piece of property in its heyday.  
Now however, what remained held more gloom than glamour. 

Not unlike what had been plaguing the Prince’s sleep the night before. It was not as though he had been in the grips of a day terror. Euphemos was correct though in that sleep could potentially be obscure and distracting whilst within the walls of Morpheus during torpor. 

\--

_Sebastian was in a house. One that was all too familiar to him._

_He hadn’t presumed anyone to live here anymore. The Ventrue was correct on this basis, no one did live here._

_The heels of his shoes clacked against the hardwood, the echoes drifting down the dark and silent halls._

_The gold trim that lined the high ceilings was coated in a layer of dust, as were the few pieces of furniture that remained in this quiet home._

_The emptiness, lack of care, and sterile emptiness all further fueled the confirmed belief the lone vampire had. No one lived here anymore._

_But despite this being true, he could feel a presence that lingered. It was true no one alive remained in this lonely home, but the dead was another matter altogether._

\--

“Is this place-?” Sarah asked.

Yet she received no response. 

Confused, she looked to the Prince, only to see a far away gaze in his eyes. 

“Sebastian?” She asked, “What’s wrong?”

He gave a long hard sigh, “I should forewarn you about something before we get any closer.”

The younger Ventrue frowned, “What is it?”

“To answer your question, this is the home I grew up in.” He continued, “We can go in if you wish. But we won’t be alone in there.”

Sarah gave him a quizzical look, “What do you mean?”

The house was not condemned by any means but it did not appear as though anyone lived there. 

“Kindred are not the only supernaturals that exist.” He stated. “You’re well aware of the werewolves, can you think of no other?”

Very vaguely she could recall reading about the other creatures that stalked the night amongst vampires. 

“Ghosts… that’s what you’re getting at?” She asked him. 

Sebastian nodded, “Yes.”

“Is it dangerous?” 

To this he frowned, “I would not allow you anywhere near her if that were the case.”

Sarah paused, “Her?”

Sebastian stared out the window up at the rustic home. “The denizen trapped between this world and the next.” 

She had her suspicions, “You know who it is.”

Her Sire’s jaw clenched, “If you so wish to enter, she’s seemingly harmless. You likely won’t even be able to see her, few Kindred can.”

Stepping out of the car, Sebastian gave an unnerved look.

\--

The house was eerily silent. It was still just as Sebastian recalled more than a century ago now. It itself was a ghost, a shadow of what it once was. 

Sarah could only imagine just what such a majestic place looked like in its prime. It was not a palace, but prestigious enough to be above the middle-class citizens residing in the more commonplace townhouses. 

While she could not see anything, there was that unsettling chill that they were not alone. 

It was not so decrepit inside as they explored. Despite the grime of age, there were even rooms still well furnished enough to show the historic traces of human life that once resided in them.

Sarah could feel that ice cold sensation again, especially unusual to feel affected so given how alarmingly chill in temperature she already was.

“This was my room,” Sebastian gestured, “Up until I was admitted to the academy. After that, I presume it was remodeled into a guest quarters.”

It was the most chilling in this room. Was it the apparitions doing? Was it following them, or just took a particular liking to this room?

Regardless she quietly took in the abandoned house, trying to imagine a much younger Sebastian of possibly five or six excitedly running down the spacious hallways. It was a comforting thought. 

Sarah froze, having thought she could see something. Perhaps it was her imagination running rampant, she knew very few Kindred could learn or naturally possess a gift akin to Necromancy-the Giovanni being a high exception. 

Sidetracked she’d lost sight of her Sire. She followed the footsteps to what looked like remnants of a garden at first glance. But through an open iron gate, she followed the footprints in the unsoiled snow to what was not a garden down the slight slope of the hill. 

Sebastian was standing in a cemetery. 

The ebony haired Ventrue frowned, it was obvious what he must be looking at. So as not to sneak up on him, she calmly walked over, standing beside him as he continued to stare down at the graves. 

She could see the snow that covered the headstones had been forcefully wiped away. The names she could read more clearly:

_Frédéric Victor LaCroix_

_Born February 20, 1760_

_Died October 09, 1847_

_Marguerite Agnès LaCroix_

_Born July 12, 1771_

_Died March 18, 1831_

His parents. She knew Sebastian to be very discreet outwardly with his feelings that did not seem proper for a Camarilla Prince to outburst with. Yet she could see that lingering pain in his eyes.

Sarah also noticed a third stone that was still blanketed, covering the inscribed epitaph. Kneeling down she wiped the snow away from the grave.

_Sébastien Henri LaCroix_

_Born April 06, 1794_

_Died June 18, 1815_

It was eerie to stare at her husband’s gravesite, she imagined how it must feel for him. Sarah recalled how she had in her early nights recollected the sorrow her parents must have endured when news of her ‘death’ was publicized.

But she lived in an age that was brimming with internet, communication, and technology. Aware of the coming Embrace, Sarah had at least had time to enigmatically say goodbye. 

But not her Sire. She wondered just how long Sebastian’s family had waited to hear the news, and just how that they learned that their only son died in battle. Or how long it had been since he had last spoken to them when they were alive. 

Reaching over she interlocked her hand with his.

Leaning on his shoulder she mumbled, “I’m sorry. I never should have said to come. I didn’t mean to make you feel upset.”

Sebastian returned the gesture, give her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“No, you didn’t intend to. It’s only right that you wanted to know and see more. I can’t fault you for this, and I agreed.” The Prince gave a hard sigh. “I haven’t been here in more than a hundred years.”

He continued to stare at the gravestones. 

“Perhaps I needed to do this.” He admitted. 

Sarah didn’t say anything and just silently stood alongside him. 

She wasn’t sure how many minutes passed by before she felt him tug on her arm. 

“We should go if you want a few hours more in Paris before sunrise.” His mood seemed to lighten immensely at the prospect of continuing their journey.

“C’est bon,” She smiled slightly. 

Sebastian advised he would join Sarah again at the car, that he just wanted to go back in for something. 

He felt the icy cold press down upon his shoulders entering what was his old room. 

Though he could not see the presence, the Prince was well aware it was there. Could it perceive him? Remember just who he was?

Maybe, maybe not. It must have been able to perceive some form familiarity with him from how much it seemed to linger over him like a cold, damp blanket. Yet it had already begun to deteriorate. Since he was here last, the ghostly being had faded considerably. It was only a matter of time before, like the house it would fade into nothing more but a shadow of who she once was.

He wasn’t sure just what the specter needed in order to pass on, and he was not by any means qualified to do so. Sebastian was lucky enough that he was able to perceive her presence at all. But he hoped one night what remained of his late mother could find it in her to move on.


	7. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalet La Grande Roche is the accomodations I had in mind Sebastian and Sarah stay in located in Courchevel, France https://www.ultimateluxurychalets.com/luxury-chalet-la-grande-roche-courchevel-1850

Sarah couldn’t recall ever being on a train before. Though thankfully their commute was not a significantly long one compared to the flight from Paris. Once they disembarked it was only one final drive away before their destination came into view. 

Sarah was in awe of how enormous and beautiful the chalets were. It was all so extravagant and festive, between the snow covered roofs and the more decorative scenery. Despite it being night time, she could make out people out and about, taking advantage of the high incline ski slopes. 

“This is amazing!” She said excitedly with her arms wrapped around Sebastian’s. “How did you arrange all of this?” 

The Los Angeles Prince flashed her a prideful smirk. “Simple really, I called and booked the reservation. There really wasn’t anything complicated to it.”

“But this place… it must cost a fortune just to stay here for a day.” Even the luxurious hotel Valmagne was proprietor of while beautiful couldn’t have costed a third of one of these chalets 

“I have more than enough financial assets to cover the duration of our stay until our return to Los Angeles. If my memory serves me correctly this is to be our honeymoon. For my wife and for a thriving member of the Ventrue, money is no object.”

For this sentiment she rewarded him with a kiss, “Je t’aime”

Sebastian leaned in, only inches apart from her lips. “Je t’aime aussi.”

\--

Sarah felt as though this were all a dream, but if it was she never wished to awaken from it. Giving their name to the concierge, she and Sebastian were escorted to the enormous accommodations. 

“This is all for just us?!” Sarah asked in awe of the chalet. It felt as though they had rented an entire house for the trip. Between the additional bedrooms, the large kitchenette, and so much more the fledgling happened upon. 

The younger Ventrue couldn’t help but stare out at the landscape of snowy mountains outside the large set of windows. 

“Sebastian…” She gaped, turning to face him as he did away with his coat. “This is all so beautiful.”

“Good, that is exactly what I hoped to hear.” Her Sire answered. 

“Not just this place… the entire trip. Thank you for doing all of this for us.”

His lips perked into a genuine smile. “Of course.” 

Sarah fell back onto the abundance of cushy blankets upon the sofa. “I don’t even know where to begin! There’s so much to see and do!”

“We have enough time to figure that out, cheri.” The L.A Prince said. She felt a weight press down on the bed, and a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. “But for the present moment we have but a handful of hours until dawn. As stunning as our view is, it would be our best interest to retire.”

The Prince saw to it that the drapes were closed before Sarah made to unpack and dress down for their day slumber. She could hear water running in the bathroom as she climbed onto the enormous bed. Sarah frowned, beginning to pull off the mountain of small pillows. 

Sebastian quirked a brow with a look of amusement as a pillow fell at his feet. 

“It looks pretty, but who really uses these things to sleep?” Sarah asked, feeling his eyes on her. She then slithered into the bed, satisfied with the neglected pillows that lay strewn about. 

Her husband had likewise dressed down, though the silky button up shirt was left undone as Sebastian pulled back the covers to settle in beside her. 

Sarah curled up nestled against him. For all the days that were jam packed with Parisian sightseeing and Tremere crafted villa’s, she felt the most at peace having some quiet solidarity with the man she married. 

It easily lulled her to sleep as the sun rose outside the shuttered chalet. 

\--

Sarah was grinning from ear to ear. 

She could feel a brisk chill whisking down the ski slopes, but the cool winter wind rushed through her ears and gave the Ventrue a rush of adrenaline. Were she still human her face and cheeks would have been positively red as she stepped in with snow coated boots into the chalet. 

There was so much to do and only two days before they were to leave homeward bound for Los Angeles. 

Sebastian had left the slopes early on when the call for blood outweighed their activity. Courchevel was a paradise of a hunting ground for the couple. While their preferences differed there was an abundance of Kine patrons at the neighboring chalets that were perfect varieties for the Ventrues appropriate palates. 

Having already fed herself, Sarah felt content as she removed the snow suit, hanging it to warm up and dry better. 

It seemed that the Prince had not returned yet, which left her with the massive accommodations to herself for the time being. 

She always packed swimwear on the off chance the hotel provided pool service, and Sarah was most definitely in the right. 

Changing down her pale bare feet padded down to the indoor accommodations in their chalet suite. There was even a flat screen in the pool house, it taking a few minutes to work Sarah had configured it to work. Though rather than turning it on to the television, she set it up to play one of the many available music channels. 

Sarah gave a sigh of relief, hearing the twinkling tune and soft guitar strums of the music.

With an ecstatic grin, she stared down at the pristine water before diving in head first. A benefit to having no need to breathe, Sarah waded the water beneath the surface for several minutes. The music above was muffled, and the neonate was able to make out the blurred shape of someone standing over the pool. 

Rising up, Sarah met Sebastian’s gaze as he appeared calm and at ease. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, as Sarah leaned her elbows up against the edge. 

“I am, but I know what would make it better.” She smirked. “You don’t have to just watch.”

“What if I enjoy watching you?”

She floated on her back, “That’s really all you want to do?”

He flashed her a smile, “Not everything.”

He gave a hum, watching her climb out. He was not dressed head to toe in a three-thousand-dollar suit, but even his more casual state of dress was far too many layers for her liking. 

“If you’re afraid of drowning, I can hold your hand.” Sarah teased, feeling his grey eyes linger down her body. 

“I suppose I could be convinced,” Sebastian yielded to her. She was tempted to tug him in by the collar of his shirt but relented and watched him disappear to change.  
Sarah was back to wading the water when the Prince reappeared. Her eyes drank in his appearance as he gradually and quietly stepped into the pool. She swam up behind him, encircling her arms around his neck, leaning into him. 

He hadn’t expected to be pulled down under the surface when he felt her arms encircle him, but quickly recovered from his startled surprise. He spun around only to feel her lips press against his own. The Prince’s hands were buried in her ebony hair that swirled like dancing tendrils in the water. 

They resurfaced still intertwined with each other, wading through the pristine blue. 

\--

One evening left in Courchevel and it was spent inside. The chalet was spacious enough that if they had so wished neither Ventrue necessarily had to leave during the entirety of their stay. With one final night until they were greeted once more with skyscrapers and all the responsibilities of their domain, it was a moment of blissful quiet they so desired. 

Sarah curled up closer on the sofa, looking out the window’s majestic mountain view. 

“Do you think things we’ll be alright back home?” Sarah asked her Sire. 

Sebastian nodded, “I would not have left if I thought it wouldn’t be. There may be some work those sycophantic lackeys have fallen behind on, but nothing you or I can’t fix.”

His hand rested against her hip, his fingers running small circles along her soft skin. 

“I’ll miss this,” Sarah mumbled, leaning against his shoulder.

Sebastian nodded, “The quiet has been nice. Perhaps we can do something equivalent to this again on occasion.”

Since they’d quashed L.A’s Keui Jin presence, the Sabbat had become primary priority. Their numbers had begun to dwindle and were making Prince LaCroix’s nightly affairs much easier to undergo. So perhaps, as Los Angeles was becoming a calmer domain to manage, the Camarilla Prince might be allowed such leisure time. But neither could say if this peace would ever completely come to be. The Ventrue husband and wife had many more nights and years ahead, there was no telling what more was laying in wait.

So for now, they took their time and enjoyed the intimate seclusion they still had.

Sarah had had what was to date the most memorable week she’d ever had, never imagining she'd ever get to experience and see as much as she had. All the more because she had her Sire, Prince, and husband by her side. As long as she could stay beside him, the young Ventrue didn’t care where the road ahead took her next. 

She smiled, opening her cellphone to their snapshot atop the Eiffel Tower. She held the phone up, snuggling closer to Sebastian. One last photographic momento to commemorate the end of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand That's All Folks! 
> 
> ...FOR NOW
> 
> It was fun writing this little sidestory, but it's time to move on. And by move on I mean the prequel to EtN and the backstory for dear Sebastian. Stay tuned for my upcoming fic "Legacy of a Prince" 
> 
> Happy reading and stay safe friends! :)


End file.
